


Envy Envy

by Scouttus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, F/M, One Night Stands, POV Original Female Character, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Robots, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouttus/pseuds/Scouttus
Summary: When Rachel Calcutti is summoned to an internship at a sex doll company, things start heating up. And retracting.This was a joke written for my friend...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Up

Chapter 1: Up  
Rachel Calcutti:  
Congratulations! You’ve been selected to be a research assistant at LoveDolls, Inc. Please use this exciting opportunity to arrive in London by the 28th. This job will take 2 weeks. A $5000 stipend will be waiting for you upon completion.  
— Kevin Tracey, CEO

This was it. 45 simple words that dictated her next two weeks. Rachel attended interview after interview, incessantly spitting out prewritten answers. But it didn’t matter now that she had employment.

Swipe. Swipe. The background hum of the plane alerted Rachel that she was, in fact, going to London in the flesh. Swipe. The album titled “memes 😤” did nothing to fix her mood.  
She turned off her phone for a moment, before reconsidering and opening a folder titled “Caleb.”  
She played her favorite video.  
It was a Friday night.  
He confidently strummed an ancient guitar, reverb strong in the bathroom.  
“Cradle me, I’ll cradle you, I’ll win your heart with a whoop whoop.”  
He hit a bad note and smiled before continuing again.  
“So with toothpaste kisses and lines... I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.”  
The pain in her nails reminded Rachel that she was gnawing on them too quickly.


	2. Tong Poo

A fit young man extends his hand to her.   
“Rachel, nice to meet you. I’m Kevin. Let’s walk.   
I’ll need to show you around and train you. But I’ll suppose we won’t need the training yet.”  
...   
As Rachel approached the squat building, she spied Kevin fiddling with a cylindrical object.   
He caught Rachel’s gaze and opened the door for her.   
“Hey, girl. I have a small job for you today, and then you’re free to go. Take this device.”   
He handed her a small, white knob made of plastic and a key.   
“You’ll need to screw this into the robot, ok? It’ll automatically clamp into the robot, so you won’t need a drill. And here’s a key to the lab room, you’ll see it on your right.”  
“Thank you for telling me. You’ll have it done in no time.” 

The room was nondescript, a door bearing “TESTING LAB” being the only indicator robots were being built there. She took out a key, hand trembling. Her first job, and she’s already screwing up. The key didn’t open the door!   
Her left hand worried the knob from Kevin as she attempted to open the door again.   
And again.   
And again.   
Fifth time’s the charm?   
Giving the knob a rub for good luck, she violently turned the key... and the door opened without a sound.


	3. Body Talks

Rachel entered the room. A small, clean space appeared in her vision. A vaguely humanoid plastic lump was sitting on a table, showing no sign of power.   
Until a loud whirring sound filled the room.   
It came from her left hand.   
She raised the knob. Knob?   
The thing was slowly extending, probably in response to the rubbing. Maybe she turned on this device?   
Much to Rachel’s horror, a clicking sound came after the whirring.   
The knob slowly extended inch by inch, each half inch punctuated by a loud click. She estimated the knob was twelve inches in height and three inches wide.   
Turning it over, she realized the back of the... handle contained a socket, which she promptly tucked into an outlet in the lower quadrant of the robot.   
There was one small problem. The handle wouldn’t go back in!   
Unless rubbing it was an option again. Turning herself to face the robot, she started stroking it. She started off with slow, easy strokes, meandering through the length of it. Her speed increased as her confidence soared. Minutes later, she was moving along with her hand, an invisibly rhythm dictating her gyration.   
This was kind of hot. The room was kind of hot.   
A whirring noise again. Was that the AC?  
The handle slowly began to shrink in size. A decrease in length was coming right after. With the efficiency of a machine, retraction followed, inch by agonizing inch.  
Rachel felt vaguely sweaty.


	4. Feet Don’t Fail Me

Another day in the building, Rachel feeling guilty about her actions. So what that she hasn’t had sexual fulfillment!?   
Kevin walked up behind her.   
“Hey, we’re going to have you test our robot. We’re calling him Steven now. He seems like a male to me.” He winked.   
“What sort of testing am I doing?” asked Rachel.   
Kevin waved his hand in a circular motion. “You’re going to... to talk dirty to it.”   
Rachel arrived at the lab, feeling more guilty with each second.   
Taking a deep breath in, she turned the key in the lock.   
It opened on the first try.   
In the room stood a man.   
His silky brown hair was pulled back with gel, haircut impeccable.   
He was fairly tall, his height about 1.8 meters. The khakis and polo he wore accentuated his striking brown eyes.   
Steven... Steve lightly smirked before averting his gaze.   
Rachel stepped forward.   
“I’m Rachel, how are you?”   
A distinctly robot voice came from Steve. “I am fine. Today, I will talk dirty to you. I was recently installed with a file that made me prone to sexual behavior.”   
Rachel sat on the table where a shell of a human sat the day before.   
She took a steadying breath before continuing.   
“Steve, tell me what you want to do to me.”  
Steve blinked and tilted his head. A whirring sound erupted somewhere on him.   
“Rachel. I want to perform anal penetration with you. I will assist in making you feel good. I will penetrate your anal region. Please tell me what I need to do to make your experience as good as possible.”   
Rachel was quiet for a thoughtful moment.   
“Then what will you do?”   
“I will chew on your labia and stimulate the clitoris. I have seen ten clitorises, so I know what I am talking about.”   
Damn. It (he?) needed help with talking dirty, but it was a valiant attempt nonetheless.   
Rachel left the room and locked the door. She hoped Steve would automatically shut down. Because she definitely shut down after her encounter.  
...  
“Kevin, here’s my progress report. He didn’t do very well. He was too professional and submissive.”   
Her boss fearfully rubbed his chin. “Thank you so much. You’re free to leave.”   
As Rachel continued home, a plan hatched in her mind. She wanted Steve, and she wouldn’t take no for an answer.


	5. You’re Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where they have the sex

15 minutes to midnight.   
Rachel was on the road, turning her brisk walking pace into a light jog. She passed streetlight after streetlight. The occasional drunk would reach out to her.   
There. The building.   
She thumbed the key that Kevin gave to her. Walking up to a side entrance, she breathed deeply to soothe her trembling hands.   
The key went into the lock.   
“I better open this right the first time.” She twisted the handle, and the door pulled open.   
Then she took a moment for herself.   
...  
As Rachel recited the alphabet in a British accent and paced around, Steve crept up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder.   
“Hello, Rachel. I’m pleased to see you. Can you... come into my room?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Let’s go.”   
...   
The lab room was as spotless as ever, the sharp table looking particularly enticing.   
Steve pulled off his shirt. Underneath was a surprisingly trim figure.   
“Hey.” His breath was hot on her neck as he reached out to hug her. “I want you to fuck me.”   
And I thought he’d be dominating me, she thought.   
Rachel leaned in, using her momentum to kiss Steve squarely on the mouth.   
Steve immediately responded, putting a hand on the small of her back and pulling her close.   
Rachel darted her tongue over his teeth to test his mouth.   
A second later, she went for it.   
His mouth was soft and warm, but less moist than a human’s.   
Rachel broke the kiss to shimmy down his pants.   
As she took off her clothes, she heard a whir.   
Steve asked her, “How long do you want me to be? And how thick?”   
Her bra came off as she replied, “nine inches long and... one inch wide?”   
Whir. Click. Click... Click. Click... Click. Click... Click. Click... Click.   
Steve pulls off his underwear after a minute.   
“Are you satisfied with my size?”   
Rachel dropped to her knees in response.   
She took his dick in one small hand and began to rub back and forth. She noticed the small grooves in every inch.   
Rachel added another hand, this time rubbing the tip.   
All too soon, Steve moaned, “I’m going to—“  
“Silence! You shall do what I tell you to. I did not tell you to cum, you human-fucking excuse of a robot. I want you to sit on the table and think about how much of a whore you are.”   
“Ye-yes, master.”  
The robot thought, this program really worked. What kind of man comes after only a minute? Definitely not him!   
“Sorry,” Rachel said as he sat on the table.   
She surveyed him up and down.   
“Steve, you filth. If you weren’t such a whore...” she leaned in to his ear. “I’d tell you what I want from you. What I want to do with you. Too bad we don’t have any ropes.”   
She turned her face down and licked a slow path along his jawline.   
Steve shuddered when she blew on it.   
She climbed into his lap.   
“Show me what you can do,” she demanded.   
Kevin stood up, knocking her off his lap.   
“I am now fully erect.”   
Rachel got down on the floor and thrusted her luscious lady ass out.   
A great hissing noise emanated from Steve.   
He slowly pulled his pants off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Or robo pubes.   
He thrust his hard robocock into Rachel’s human vagina.   
Rachel moaned in pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. “Steve... I feel so full. Go deeper.”   
“I’m not sure I can. You’re too wet.”   
Steve was at a measly 5 inches, so he resorted to lengthening his cock into her and pretending to thrust.   
He pressed a button on his balls which lengthened it to ten inches.   
Thrust. Click.   
One inch.   
Rachel shuddered. “Where’s the rest of it?”   
“Uhh one second.”   
Thirty seconds passed.   
Thrust. Click.   
Another inch, slowly sliding out like a hard escalator, complete with a small whir.   
“Steve, I’m not on enough! You need to add more!”   
He pressed the button again, but something felt wrong. He started thrusting to ease his anxiety, but soon the thrusts turned into frantic spasms.   
Rachel bit her lip to keep from crying out. “Steve, I’m close. I’m really close. Oh god, Steve! Fuck me harder!”  
At that exact moment, it was 11:59:59 PM.   
The clock hit 12:00:00 AM.   
Steve’s cock quickly whirred back in for once.   
Rachel’s vagina tingled unpleasantly. Upon turning herself in to the gynecologist, the first case of “vaginal bleeding by robot” was discovered.   
His whole body glowed like Edward Cullen.   
Was he a vampire!?   
“Steve... I... I’m not done yet...?  
“Software... update... recalibration...”   
“STEVE!!”   
She leaned in to kiss him squarely on the lips, moist moving mouth to moist unmoving mouth.   
“Steve, I love you. I hope you got your first case of blue balls.”  
Rachel Calcutti never came back to London, or the company, again.


End file.
